


Untamed Love

by OTPGalore17



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGalore17/pseuds/OTPGalore17
Summary: Jason and Kara were together before he was murdered 6 years ago, and now they're trying to reconnect. Conner and Cassie were together for 4 years before Conner disappeared from the U.S after being manipulated into physically hurting his friends and the woman he loved. Wally and Artemis were together for 3 years before he "died" saving the world. He comes back to find her broken. AU





	1. Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything except the OC's and the plot

**Friday October, 7 2016**  
**Gotham, New York**  
**12:00 AM**

  
It's a beautiful sight as the midnight sky shines over Gotham City. It is peaceful and soothing in the eye's of the red-caped, blonde-headed super heroine Supergirl (also known as Kara Zor-El or Kara Kent). While on patrol in Gotham, she overhears a message from a cop car 350 ft. below her about a disturbance at Wallace's Warehouse. Which is where the Red Hood's main base is rumored to be it. And to make matter's worse, today is the 6th anniversary of the death of her boyfriend, the second Robin in the Bat Family, and long time best friend, Jason Peter Todd. Any other time, Kara would've been happy to help. But since today's the anniversary of her boyfriends death, she's not in the mood. She looks on the bright side of the situation, which is the fact that she has the opportunity to bash a few criminals heads in, so she goes along with it.

Kara's P.O.V: _"As I soar through the midnight sky on my way towards the disturbance, I can't help but ignore the feeling of remorse in my head and the aching feeling in my heart because of what day it is. Ever since the day Jay died, I've felt like a part of me died along with him. And I've never really moved since he died. Yes my life went on, but I never lasted in a romantic relationship longer than a few months. I wasn't really putting my all into them anyway. And not only have I been trying to keeping myself from falling in love, I've also been more aggressive towards my opponents, especially when I came across that sadistic psychopathic clown a few months after Jay's death. I was even tempted to kill him myself for what he did to Jay, but my mentor Superman stopped me from ripping his head off. Now my priority has just been to focus on getting by everyday and helping people. But on a night like tonight, I can't help but remember the day (that was a little less than 9 years ago) that I fell head over heels for the stubborn, charismatic, confident, and caring Jason Peter Todd when we shared our first kiss."_

_Flashback: The Year 2007_

_Stars were displayed across the night sky as most of the inhabitants of New York celebrated New Years in Times Square. Surprisingly on this night, crime is at its lowest in 3 years. Even on holiday's like tonight, there is always a chance of something going wrong with the world. On this New Year's, the Justice League celebrates New Years up in The Watch Tower, while the young heroes in training are celebrating at Titans Tower. Every year around New Years, the Teen Titans and the Young Justice gang get together to plan a big party to celebrate New Years. As of right now, the youngsters were split up all over the tower._

  
_A group in particular that consisted of Jason Todd, Kara Kent, Conner Kent, Cassie Sandsmark, Wally West, Artemis Crock, Roy Harper, and Barbara Gordan were crowded around the pool area on the roof. Kara and the girls sat near the pool while the boys were near the snack area. Kara has her feet dipped in the pool, wearing a starred red and blue two piece. Although she was listening and paying attention to her friends talking, she couldn't help sparing a glance towards where the boys were and look at her long time best friend and fellow hero Robin, also known as Jason Todd. He was laughing and goofing off with the boys. They had been best friends ever since they helped their respected mentors take down Two-Face and Brainiac._  
_While she enjoyed their friendship, there was a part of her that longed for them to be something more than just friends. But even with that conclusion, she knew better. She's seen enough TV and real life experiences with other friends of her own (heroes and non-heroes alike) to know that attempting to be more than just friends outside of their "business" could lead to a lot of heartbreak and unresolved feelings. But she also knew it wasn't impossible. Her cousin Conner and her friend Cassie were dating. Hell, even Wally and Artemis were together despite everything they all go through on a daily basis. So why couldn't she be with Jason?_

  
_She stared at Jason for a moment longer before he turned to face her with one of his signature smirks that were only used on her. She blushed and waved to him with a nervous smile, then immediately turned away. But not before catching a glimpse of his attire for the party. Jason like most of the others at the party, wore a bathing suit that only consisted of red bathing trunks. But still, his chiseled 15 year old chest did not go unnoticed. Kara turned her attention back to her friends, but still had the thought of her and Jason together in the back of her mind. She didn't even notice the affectionate look Jason gave her before turning his own attention back to his friends._  
_Midnight quickly approached as everyone began to count down the approaching end of the year 2007. The others in the building quickly gathered on the roof for the count down, blocking Jason's view of Kara._

_"10...!"_

_"9...!"_

_"8...!"_

_"There...you...are, I've been looking for you," said a voice that Kara instantly recognized._

_She instantly turns around to find an out of breath Jason._

_"Hey Jay, your just in time for the count down!" she stated happily._

_"Yeah I'm here. So, you know what to do after we finish counting down right?" he asked nervously._

_She thought about it for a moment while everyone continued to count down._

_"7...!"_

_"6...!"_

_"No, what do you do?" she asked as she confusingly turned her head to the side._

_"5...!"_

_"4...!"_

_"You kiss someone", he stated simply while smirking._

_Kara's eyes widened at the statement, looking at him bewildered as the last three numbers were counted._

_"3...!"_

_"2...!"_

_"1...!"_

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", everyone shouted at the top of their lungs as the couples surrounding Kara and Jason kissed. Witnessing this, Kara made her decision. After biting her lip, Kara placed both of her hands on the sides of Jason's face and gently pulled him in for a kiss. She could feel his body tense up as she kissed him deeply. After a minute she pulled away with red tinted cheeks and a nervous smile on her face. But as she looked at his shocked face, her face fell instantly._

_"I-I'm sorry...I thought you meant that it was a tradition. I...", she trailed off. Jason regained his composure and attempted to speak but stopped when he saw her lower her head as small tears trailed down her flushed cheeks. "Sorry," she stated before she instantly ran directly but quietly to the stairwell that led to the inside of the tower. While pushing through the crowds of her fellow teammates, she could hear Jason call out to her, telling her to wait up, but she felt to humiliated to stop. Her eyesight grew blurry as she felt the tears come, but she refused to let them fall. She entered her guest room in the tower and floated to her bed as the dam keeping her tears from falling instantly broke as she landed on her bed. Sobs racked her body as she cried into her pillow. In that moment, Kara felt like her whole world was crashing down on top of her. She liked Jason so much that she decided to show him how she felt._  
_But now because of that action, she might loose her best friend._

_"Why did I have to be so STUPID?!", she mentally screamed._

_Despite having super hearing, Kara didn't hear the door open. She was to preoccupied in releasing her frustration out on her pillow while continuing to cry. Nothing and no one were able to prepare her for the conversation she knew was approaching after hearing his voice. "Kara...?", a voice she knew all to well asked. Her head instantly shot up after hearing his voice. Her wide eyes silently stared at him, looking at his flushed face while inspecting the worried look he gave her. Jason suddenly pulled up a stool to her bed. They stared at each other in silence for few moments before Kara finally spoke up._

_"I'm so sorry Jay, I didn't mean-"_

_"Will you please stop apologizing," Jason interrupted while smirking. Noticing her pause at his words, he continued speaking._

_"You didn't let me speak Care-Bear, if you did I would've told you that it was okay and that I liked it."_

_Kara's eye's widened at that statement. She didn't know how to respond. Mentally, she was shocked, confused, hopeful and happy. But her body was frozen in place from shock. After regaining her composure, she speaks up._

_"I'm confused. What I gathered from the look you gave me after the kiss was that you did not reciprocate my feelings for you."_

_"You didn't let me explain, I do like you Kara and I have since we became friends. In fact, your the first girl I've ever had the hot's for. But I was to chicken to tell you how I felt. When you kissed me, I felt like I was flying. Yeah I was shocked and confused at first, but in that kiss we shared I could tell that you felt the same way I feel about us," said Jason while gathering her hands in his while kissing her knuckles. Kara stared at Jason in awe as he held her hands in his._

_"But what about the league and the team, I don't want what we have to interfere with our duty as heroes Jay."_

_"It won't Kara, we will figure it out. And I don't care about what Bats or Supes or what anyone thinks about us. Guess what? If they have a problem with it then they'll just have to deal with it," say's Jason while emphasizing "thinks and "us". This time, Jason kisses Kara on the lips while running his hands through her silky golden hair as the moonlight shines through the guest room window._

**End of Flashback**

On that night they became an official couple and an unstoppable force to be reckoned with from right now and years to come. From that moment on she was his Care-Bear and he was her Jay-Bird.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Breaking and Entering

As soon as the warehouse comes into view, Supergirl notices immediately when using her x-ray vision that nothing appears to be unusual."Well this is a waste of time, but maybe I should at least check this place to make sure. And then I can indulge in my sorrow later," thought Kara as she lands near the entrance. She decides to lift the garage door quietly and enters the abandoned building. But while doing so, she doesn't realize that she has tripped the motion sensor.

"Beep! Beep! BEEEP! Beep! Bee-", the motion sensor alarm shuts off immediately by the Red Hood's 1st in command, Lt. Michael Morris. He was also his close friend and most trusted gang member. With a scowl on his face, he glances at the camera feed, noticing Supergirl inspect the wooden crates above him. The Red Hood and his militia were prepared for anything, especially for potentially unexpected visits from the Super Family. They're even stocked with enough Kryptonite to subdue them if need be. He pulls out his communicator and call's his boss.

The red punching bag sways hysterically as devastating punching combo's are released on it. "Strife" by Trivium plays in the background. Sweat drips down the figures 6 ft. 3in. tall muscular body as he continues his assault. His shaggy black hair sways with each swing, but the white tuft near his forehead strangely stays in place. He suddenly stops his workout as he hears his communicator go off from his gym bag. Cursing silently, he walks towards his bag, turns the music off, and drapes a red towel over his right shoulder. He then picks up a water bottle near his bag and answers the call.

"What is it? I was in the middle of something important," the gruff voice says into the communicator before taking a big sip of water.

"We have an intruder upstairs, Kryptonian. Short blonde hair." Jason nearly chokes on his water before spiting it out.

 _"What the hell is a Kryptonian doing in Gotham? Wait, blonde hair? Its short now? Can it be? No. KARA?! What the fuck is she doing here. Does she know that I'm alive?"_ His eyes widen in shock, but smiles at the thought of seeing her again. But his smile instantly melts at another thought that enters his mind of her figuring out what he's done, what he's become. He doesn't regret hurting the rapists, murderer's, etc. that he's come across. But he doesn't want to corrupt her, that's why he's been avoiding her the past few years he's been stable after The Lazarus Pit. Apparently, the pit water mutated his blood stream and not only changed his physical appearance, but it also gave him abilities.

_"Does she know what I've become. Damn it! I made it perfectly clear to Bruce to not tell her. I don't deserve her. I'm not the same lost boy she fell in love with."_

"Boss? Are you there?," the voice of his 1st in command brings him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Look, this is your call. What do you want to do?"

 _"I don't want to hurt her, I loved her, hell I still do! But I know how she operates with this so_ _rt of thing. Shit, this is the only way. I might as well show her I'm alive, to tell her its me. She deserves to know, but will she hate me? I hope not,"_ thought Jason as he made his decision.

"Tell the rest of militia to put the warehouse on lock down. Subdue her with Kryptonite but DO NOT harm her. I'll take her to my safe house."

"With due respect Sir, I don't think-"

"We have no other choice Mick. Do it."

"Yes Sir," Mick says with a sigh as he informs the others of the emergency lock down. Upstairs While searching a particular crate, she stops when noticing that steel plates are automatically covering the windows.

"What the hell," she mutters silently to herself as the environment darkens around her. She gasps loudly as a green glow surrounds her.

"No, I can't-," she mutters before she collapse on the cold concrete floor.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, I know its short. I'll try to update in the next few weeks. As always, reviews, follows, pm's, and favorites are greatly appreciated! I'm also open to any ideas you guys have for future chapters!
> 
> Untamed Love Casting:   
> Jason Todd- Matthew Daddario  
> Kara Kent- Melissa Benoist   
> 14, 15, and 16 year old Jason Todd- Jack Griffo   
> 13, 14, and 15 year old Kara Kent- Sabrina Carpenter  
> Michael "Mick" Morrison- Brett Dalton   
> James Nolan- Brett Dier   
> Bruce Wayne- Ben Affleck   
> Diana Prince- Gal Gadot   
> Clark Kent- Henry Cavill   
> Dick Grayson- Zac Efron   
> Barbara Gordon- Lily Collins   
> Tim Drake- Logan Lerman   
> Stephanie Brown- Chloe Grace Moretz   
> Damian Wayne- David Mazouz   
> Cassandra Sandsmark- Elizabeth Olsen   
> Conner Kent- Robbie Amell   
> Artemis Crock- Ashley Benson   
> Wally West- Dan Benson   
> Madilynn Morrison- Breanna Yde   
> Roy Harper- Colton Haynes  
> Jade Nguyen- Malese Jow   
> Oliver Queen- Stephen Amell   
> Barry Allen: Ezra Miller


	3. Alive But Dead Inside

**-JxK-**

**3:00 AM**

**Gotham City, New York**

After waking up from her unexpected slumber, she notices right away that she's not at the warehouse anymore. As she looks around and observes her surroundings, she also notes that some of the windows on both sides of her are boarded and that she's in what seems to be a dimly lit, abandoned three-room apartment. Still being weak from the Kryptonite, she sits up slowly off of the black couch. She finds it strange that her limbs aren't restrained.

"You're awake," the gruff auto tuned voice said as he entered through the patio window behind her and pulls up a chair in front of her. She wears a scowl on her face as she glares at him like she expects her heat vision to burn holes through his helmet.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she speaks up, "What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

He goes to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water for her. He puts a pistol on the table, then stares at her for a few moments before speaking, "Just your undivided attention."

"Yeah, cause I have a choice in the matter," she replies sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. She then eyes the gun on the table suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I don't want to use that. And I don't remember you being a smartass," he says while taking off his dark brown leather hoodie.

"And I don't remember being associated with a psychopathic murderer like you, so I guess we both have bad memory," she replies bitterly.

"Touché. Don't worry Blondie, we'll get to that part soon but right now, I need to share some important info with you. The reason for our little chat. But first, I'm going start with a backstory."

She scoffs at the nickname and raises an eyebrow. She listens intently as he begins speaking.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who grew up on the streets of Gotham. His biological parents didn't give a shit about him. Even his own mom, who he thought loved him, betrayed him and got him killed. But before then, he met a blonde gal with the brightest blue eyes he's ever seen. Her blonde hair shined like the sun. They fell in love and were happy together, until he died. She was his angel, his salvation, his reason for living. After his death, an accomplice in his murder was furious. Apparently, he only wanted him kidnapped, not killed. So to correct his mistake, he brought him back from the dead. The boy painfully returned to life a year later by The Lazarus Pit."

He pauses to make sure that she's still listening, then continues when he notices her attention on him still. He can see the interest and curiosity within her sky blue eyes as she listens to his life story.

"But his glorious return to life had many side effects. The pit water had mutated his blood stream, altering his body and appearance. His blue eyes are now a greenish blue. His shaggy dark hair now has a white tuft of hair near his forehead, and he has abilities that no ordinary human being has. For two years he roamed the outskirts of Gotham, killing innocent people. And it turns out, his soul wasn't returned to his body during his resurrection. The soul of a murderer took his place during those years. A group of monks called the All Caste performed an exorcism on him to restore his lost soul. Their leader Talia Al Ghul trained him and made him what some would call a "killer" for two more years before she eventually betrayed him like his mom did. Except this time, he didn't die. He got an army of men together and started "cleansing" Gotham his way. He never contacted his girl, despite still being in love with her. But every now and then, he'd deliver flowers to her doorstep. He figured after years of being gone, she moved on. Even if he wasn't happy without her in his life, he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for hers. Despite being in love with her, he felt undeserving of that love."

At this point, Kara's more relaxed but still hesitant since she's still in the same room with him. She had a hard time believing that he just wanted to talk to her, but since she's basically stuck with him for now, she figures she might as well listen to his story. The details sounded familiar but in her slightly weakened state it was unnoticed.

Taking his boots off, he adds, "What if I told you that the boy's name was Jason Todd?"

Her heart stops immediately at the mention of her dead boyfriend, her first and only love. In less than a second, she picks up the gun from the table and points it at the mercenary. Narrowing her eyes at him as she switch's the safety off of the gun, then replies bitterly in a low tone, "How in the hell do you know all of this. There's no way he would associate himself with someone like YOU."

"I didn't say he did," he says while attempting to take off his helmet to reveal his identity. But he stops when hearing her move the ejection port backwards to release an expended case of the previous bullet, not getting the memo.

"Do NOT move!"

"I'm just trying to take off my helmet Blondie, it gets a little steamy in here sometimes. Look you can kill me, I gave you the option when I put the gun on the table. But I thought it would be a good idea to at least reveal my identity before you kill me, to get the mysteriousness out of the way. It really is a pain staying hidden nearly 24'7, especially when buying necessary items you need to survive. And if I wanted to kill you or harm you in any way, I would've done it by now."

The blonde heroine eyes him curiously for a moment before speaking, "Take it off very slowly, any faster than that and I'll shoot."

"Okay...its hard to believe that you would hurt a fly, but good attempt at being intimidating Blondie," he says in a humorous tone while pressing tightly on the release hatch and slowly takes off his helmet.

She narrows her eyes slightly at the pet name like she does every time he called her that. After removing the helmet from his head, he sets it down in front of him and lifts his head up to look at her. At the sight of his face, she freezes and stops breathing. Her tear filled eyes widen at the sight of the bright red bat shaped mask on his face, noticing the white tuft of hair and greenish blue eyes like he described.

After dropping the gun, her hands shake ferociously as she berates herself mentally for not realizing this sooner. She tries to open her mouth to speak, but stops when no sound comes out. Noticing her struggle, he speaks up after taking his mask off.

"I know this is a shock for you Kara, it was the same for me when I came back. You shouldn't have found out this way though, if at all," he says the last part in a low tone, but was loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you mean "if" at all Jason? You weren't planning on telling me that the guy I loved and mourned for all of these years was alive and breathing?" She says in a deadly firm tone. He notices her eyes flare in anger at the realization.

"I knew you loved me, but I figured you moved on. I thought you were okay K-"

"Do I LOOK okay to you?!" She shouts angrily as she gestures towards herself. He takes a good look at her and realizes what she means. He remembers her hair being long enough to touch her back, but now its length is down to her shoulders. Her skin is paler than usual, even before he used the kryptonite on her, it wasn't THAT pale. And her eyes aren't the glimmering blue he remembers. She looks like he feels, alive but dead inside.

"You don't get it Kara, I was at peace when I died. Did I miss you? Did I regret not spending more time with you before I died? Of course I did! I loved you with every fiber in my being, hell I still do! But when I came back from the dead, screaming my lungs out, I became a stranger living in Jason Todd's skin. I'm not the same lost boy you fell in love with. And even if I was, I wouldn't have deserved your love. I never did."

"Oh that's total BULLSHIT and you know it! If some part of you weren't the Jason Todd I know than why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance, huh? I'm already weakened enough for you to do it anyways!" She stops talking to catch her breath. She then drinks water from the bottle on the table to ease her sore, dry throat. Tears stream down her face as she resumes talking. He reaches for her, attempting to comfort her like he should have done. But she slaps his hand away and moves out of reach.

"Do you think that I'm the same lost girl that you fell in love with?!" She laughs bitterly before continuing, "I don't get it? No, you don't get it Jason! That hopeful and happy side of me that you love so much died too. I cried myself to sleep in Clark's arms for months! When I found out that the Joker killed you, I couldn't, no I didn't believe that. I was in shock for weeks before it finally hit me. I became depressed and I lost weight, my life has been dipped in shit since you died. The team and the league did their best to get me through it, they were there for me. Even Dinah was my counselor for Rao sakes! But it wasn't enough to get me back to my old self again. I moved on with my life physically, but I'm still a wreck mentally."

She stares down at the carpet after speaking, irritably wiping at her red rimmed eyes. Something clicks in her brain as she realizes that Bruce most likely knew about him being alive, the whole Bat Family most likely knew as well.

 _"Does Clark know? No! If he knew he would have told me, right? He knew how I felt about Jason, that I loved him. I have to find out, he should be at the Hall of Justice,"_ she thought.

Jason on the other hand, felt like a total D-Bag. He knew she would be upset and that she would cry her eyes out. It turned him on when she'd be caring towards him and others. It was bad enough that he hurt her by dying. It was even worse that he didn't tell her he was back. Out of everyone he knew, she would've have been the happiest of all of them to know he was alive. He hated when girls cried in general. But to see her cry, his Care-Bear, broke him even worse than being beaten to death and brought painfully back to life. After all, she was the only women who could ever claim his heart, to even come close to taming the beast inside him. He knew he had to make it up to her, whatever it was, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Your right, your not the same boy I fell in love with. You're an entitled selfish prick," she says bitterly as she walks out of the front door, feeling strong enough to walk. The door slams loudly, indicating her departure.


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your patience, you guys are awesome! The next chapter contains a lemon, you've been warned!

**Monday October 10, 2016**

The key jingles slightly as it's maneuvered in a way that opens the apartment door. While entering, the hooded figure notices immediately that the lights in the kitchen are on, and a certain aroma fills his nostrils.

 _"Lasagna? Wait, what time is it?"_ He checks his phone seeing that its 7:45, realizing he was late for dinner. He suddenly hears the pitter-patter of little feet coming towards him, then he grins knowing who the owner of those little feet were.

"Uncle Jay!" A small force collides with his waist in an attempt to tackle him as he stumbles from the impact. While chuckling, he wraps an arm around the little mass of the girl, he pats her back as he releases her.

"Wow! You're getting stronger kid, I'm impressed. You even made me stumble!" After being bombarded with questions from the curious teenager, he sits next to her and takes off his boots.

"You missed dinner, Dad made his famous four cheese lasagna, it tasted awesome!" The 15 year old licked her lips in emphasis. The mentioned figure walks into the living room.

"Well, I'm glad I could satisfy my greatest customer! Why don't you go and get cleaned up, and then after that we can all watch a movie."

"With popcorn?" The teenager gives her dad the sad puppy dog eyes, her signature look used for every time she wants something.

"With popcorn, princess," he replies with a smile as Maddie moves towards her bedroom, she secretly praises herself for outsmarting her father. He then sits down on the couch as Jason goes to refrigerator to grab what's left of dinner.

"So, how did reuniting with your damsel and distress go, knight and shining armor?" Mick says in a humorous tone.

"She reacted the way I expected her to. She was pissed, confused and upset. But I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was also relieved that I was okay. I don't expect her to take me back or even forgive me, if that's what she wants. I love her and I want her to be happy Mick, and if she's happier without me in her life than I have to except it, even though I don't like it," he says as he glances downcast, picking the food on his plate.

Mick walks towards him to pat him on the back in sympathy, "Everything will work out in the end man, and don't worry too much alright?" Jason nods at him as Mick exits the kitchen and makes his way towards his daughter's room.

**The Hall of Justice**

**9:45 PM**

_"Supergirl B038,"_ the electronic voice of the computer echoes throughout the hall as she's zeta beamed to the hidden part of the building, she ignores the stares of the other league members as she walks towards Cassie's desk. Cassandra Sandsmark aka Wondergirl was Kara's best friend. She spent more time with Kara after Jason died, she was there when Kara needed her. Kara moved into Cassie's apartment after her boyfriend, Conner Kent; disappeared 3 years ago.

When Cassie see's Kara she stands up, "Kara where have you been, I haven't seen you since yesterday, we were rea-."

"Did you know?" The room is suddenly tense as everyone looks up at the fuming blonde Kryptonian. Her tone of voice left no room for untruthfulness.

Cassie gives her an incredulous look as she speaks up, "Know what? What's going on Kar?

Kara gives Cassie an apologetic look as she listens to her friend's heartbeat, realizing that she didn't know about Jason. Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow exit the meeting they were in and see the two blondes talking. Knowing what the conversation was about by the uneasy look on Superman's face, Batman motions for them to come inside the Justice League Council Room. Wonder Woman goes to sit down and Batman helps her ease into the chair, knowing her condition. She gives her husband a light peck on the lips in gratitude. Everyone else sits down except Kara.

"Who knew that Jason was alive besides Bruce?" Kara notices Green Arrow and the Flash's eyes widen in shock at the question, she mentally crosses them off the list. Wonder Woman and Batman don't look surprised, but Superman gives his younger cousin an apologetic glance. She notes that his heartbeat increases in pace as she stares at him.

"Wait a minute…Jason's alive?!" Flash shouts as he gives an incredulous look at Batman since his family is the most secretive of the league. Batman gives the Flash a menacing bat glare that would make any person wet their pants. Even after settling down and starting a family with Diana, he hasn't lost his touch at being frightening.

"Speak louder, I don't think the rest of the world heard you!" Green Arrow whispers as he hits Flash on the back of his head. Superman still hasn't said a word since being back in the room.

Kara clenches her fists before speaking, "Why Clark? Why would you keep something like this from me?!" He stands up to reach for her, but she moves further from the table.

"How long have you known?" She asks him in a dangerously calm tone. He swallows thickly before speaking.

"Three and a half years." he mutters lowering his head in shame. Her eyes widen at the statement.

"You knew for almost four years…..and didn't tell me? Knowing how much I suffered when he died, Clark?" She chokes on the last part as tears well up in her eyes.

"I mean I wasn't shocked that Bruce knew, he'd be the first one to find something out, but you Clark?"

"You talked to him on Friday, the day you disappeared." Bruce states simply.

She responds with a nod. "You know he's not the same boy he was before he died. He's changed not just mentally, but physically."

"He said the same thing, tried to justify his reason for not talking to me. He's killed criminals, except the time when he wasn't sane. But I don't care about that, I won't abandon him like everyone else has. Like you have!" She points to Bruce.

"Whatever reasons you have for not telling me doesn't matter, I still deserved to know that the man I loved was alive." Kara pulls out her communicator from her pocket and crushes it in the palm of her hand. She then storms out of the room in a blur.

Cassie eyes Diana unbelievingly. "Cassandra I-" "Don't Diana, what the hell is wrong with you people?!"

The council room is silent after the girls leave. The computer announces Kara's departure as Cassie go's after her friend. She stops when her phone buzzes. It's a text from Artemis, 'I found Conner, sending the coordinates now.' Cassie's eyes widen in surprise as she exits the hall.

**Tuesday October 11 , 2016**

**Cassie and Kara's Apartment**

**Metropolis, New York**

**9:45 AM**

They sit peacefully on the living room couch as they watch morning cartoons. Bowls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch occupy their laps as they eat breakfast. During commercial, Cassie speaks up.

"Artemis found Conner, and he's in Canada. I'm flying there tonight."

Kara's eyes widen as she glances at Cassie. "Wow…..that's um…what are you going to say when you see him?"

She looks inside her cereal bowl in thought for a moment. "What do I say? I still love him, but he hurt me when he left. I kept telling him it wasn't his fault for what happened, but he didn't listen."

"Just tell him how you feel Cas, he loves you. He's always been an over thinker when comes it to relationships."

"Thanks…if you don't mind I kind of have some advice for you and your feelings for Jay." Kara almost chokes on her cereal as she spares a skeptical glance towards her friend.

"Look, I know you miss Jason. And since you found out that he's back, your feelings are mixed. You're happy and relieved that he's alive, but you're concerned, angry, and skeptical with who he's become. I understand, what he's been through…we've all been through a lot. But nothing can compare to what happened to him. That's why he's acting out. He could be the same, or he could have changed. Either way, I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Kara nods her head.

"Do you love him despite what he's done since he's been back?" Kara nods her head again, Cassie smiles.

"I want to forgive him Cas, I really do. It's just going to take some time, but I do love him."

**Emerald Lake Lodge**

**Rocky Mountains, Canada**

**8:45 PM**

The tall, muscular figure enters his unfinished cabin quietly and tries to lock the front door, he mutters curses in frustration. He doesn't notice the blonde blue eyed woman sitting in his living room. A soon as he finishes with the door he takes his black leather jacket off. When he turns the lamp in the living room on, his sea blue eyes widen as chills travel down his spine. He stares at the woman he loves. She stares back at him, noticing unshaven facial hair and his short dark mop of hair. She stares at him blankly, masking her inner emotions. She crosses her arms as she observes the cabin before speaking up.

"Hi Conner, its good to see you."


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've recently gotten some pm's from a few people about the characters being a little too OOC. My sole reason in starting this fanfic was because of the limited story's on here that include some of my favorite pairings: JasonxKara and ConnerxCassie. It started out as a one pairing story but being the creative and imaginative person that I am, I turned it into a multi pairing fanfic. As a writer, I don't expect the characters in my story's to be exactly like they are in movies, videogames, comics, anime, cartoons, etc. And I honestly don't want it to be that way. Although I don't own most of the characters that I write about, does it have to be the same as they were intended to be received? No. The purpose of fanfiction is to be creative and create your own plot for the characters you want to use. So to be clear, if you don't like characters that tend to be OOC, then unfortunately my story's aren't for you. For the loyal and honest reviewers and followers, thank you! Sorry for my rambling, this was something that I needed to get off of my chest. And I also apologize if the lemon is cheesy, this is my first time writing one!

_**-CxC-** _

Conner's eyes widen in shock as he stares at Cassie, his body stiffens slightly under her observant gaze. Cassie switches her gaze toward her surroundings, she internally admires the craftsmanship of the unfinished but highly detailed 4 room cabin, he's always shown a skill for construction.

She notes the large bay window that shows the beautiful forest around her. Conner glances towards the curled up mop of white fur near the corner of the living room, the scene almost makes him want to face palm.

Wolf snores slightly in his sleep, dreaming of sausage fields and steak clouds. Cassie follows Conner's gaze, she chuckles lightly before speaking, "Poor guy's exhausted. Don't worry, he put up a good fight until he recognized my scent, he missed me." She smiles warmly at the dog. She then looks up at Conner, noticing his remorseful, loving gaze on her.

Tears well up in her eyes as she remembers what caused their disrupted relationship, _Luthor_. Conner 's expression saddens at the sight of her tears. He wants nothing more than to comfort the love of his life, but decides against it at the thought of making it worse.

"You left me, Conner. You left without telling me, without saying goodbye," she states with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Cassie I-"

"I kept telling you it wasn't your fault, I begged you to stop blaming yourself for what that _monster_ did to you, our friends, _us._ But you didn't listen, you made things worse by paying him a visit, by leaving."

His muscles stiffen after hearing her mention what he did to him, to Luthor. As terrible as it was, it could never compare to what Luthor did to other people. He can't help but replay the scenes in his head.

_Flashback: The year 2012_

_The office door rips open as the fuming super-human stomps angrily toward a shocked Lex Luthor. He tosses Mercy's robotic head towards the glass trophy case in the office, the case shatters in_ _to sharp glossy_ _pieces. The_ _half kryptonian lifts Luthor_ _by the scruff of his neck, his eyes blaze a sinister red as he growls lowly as the man in his grip laugh_ _s._

_Lex's chuckles stop immediately after the grip around his throat tightens in a vice like grip, he tries to gasp for air as he claws at the hands around his throat._

" _I trusted you! Clark warned me, everyone warned me! But I didn't listen, because I tried to see the best in you! You used me...broke me. You turned me against my family, my friends..._ _ **the love of my life**_ _! I hurt them! I-I hurt_ _ **her**_ _..." He chokes up as the searing red in his eyes disappear and are replaced with broken, angry, and teary blue ones._

_The worst part was that he remembered every detail of what he did. It was like being trapped in a shell inside your body. You'd lose complete control of your body, watching helplessly as your body did what it pleased. Before going on a dinner date with his girlfriend, he had made a stop at Luthor's house to show him the ring. But to his surprise, a box full of red kryptonite occupied the big mansion instead of the billionaire himself._

_He had screamed in anguish while trying to pound his way out of his predicament, bruising his knuckles in the process as he watched himself brutally pound them into bloody pulps._

_He had sighed internally in mild relieve when Martian Manhunter and Batman took him out. After he woke up, he had learned the condition of everyone. Cassie was a mild case with two broken ribs, bruises on her upper body, and a sprained ankle. The rest were lucky to be alive._

_The grip around the bald mans throat loosens, he coughs bitterly for a moment._

" _You wouldn't kill me! Your kind doesn't operate like that. And even if you did, you wouldn't have the_ _ **balls**_ _. Not if_ _ **she's**_ _still in your life after this. The way I see it, I did you a favor." Lex snarls out as he grins evilly._

_Conner felt something in his mind snap as his eyes turn back to its glowing red, his lips turn into a firm thinned out line. He then lifts the man in his grasp higher in the air as his unoccupied hand reaches and grips tightly on the mans left leg._

" _Your right...I don't kill. But that doesn't mean that I can't make you regret ever hurting the people I_ _ **care**_ _about." He smirks as Lex lets out a blood curling scream, the sound of broken bones echoes throughout Lex Corp._

End of Flashback

The feeling of her soft, warm hand on his cold cheek jolts him out of his daze. Sometime during his moment in thought, she had moved closer and admired his new appearance. Those ocean blue eyes of hers pierces his soul, his heart stops beating at the sight of them. Time seems to slow down as they both stare at each other, their facial expressions show a sense of longing. He's spent the past 4 years craving _her_ , missing _her so_ much that if she hadn't found him just now, he'd be a broken fool with muscles.

Cassie lowers both of her hands down to wrap around Conner's neck, she leans in to whisper in his ear as tears well up in her crystalline eyes. "I never blamed you for what happened, and I never will Kon. I knew you weren't in control, you wouldn't have done that under any normal circumstance."

He growls in frustration, "You don't understand Cassie. It doesn't matter to me that I wasn't in control, it doesn't matter that it was an accident because it still happened! I still caused it! I hurt you and everyone I care about! I was gonna..." He tears himself away from her warm and welcoming ebmrace, his hands grasp his hair in tight grip as he groans.

Her brows crease in confusion, "What? Conner, I don't understand..."

Conner disappears through the door in the small hallway. He comes back a few moments later with a small velvet box in his hands, he tosses it to Cassie and she catches it with skill. It takes her a moment to realize what he had given her as she observes the box. Her eyes widen as she swallows thickly, she opens the box. She gasps lightly and covers her mouth at the sight of a sterling silver band.

The tears in her eyes that had welled up earlier fell down her flushed cheeks as she observes the ring. Cushioned in the middle of the ring was her birth stone, a shimmering 40ct radiant cut aquamarine. There were two 25ct princess cut white diamonds on both sides, which accentuated the rings beauty. The blonde haired woman turns the ring over when she notices an engraving inside, 'My world. My everything.' Conner eyes her anxiously as her mouth moves, letting him know that she's reading the engraving. Cassie chokes back a sob as she looks up at Conner, she sets the ring gently back into its box. She moves close to him again, they stare at each other.

Relieving himself of his resolve, tears fall down his face. "I-I was going to ask you to marry me Cas...before everything that hap-"

Desperate lips crash on top of Conner's, his eyes widen in shock as his muscles tense up. After realizing that he wasn't kissing back, she attempts to pull back but he moves her body closer to his and kisses her. Cassie wraps her legs around Conner's strong waist as he moves both of them to the bedroom. Cassie sucks on the skin behind Conner's ear, which makes him moan her name as they enter his bedroom.

The soft sheeted mattress shifts under their weight as hot and hungry lips continue to intertwine. While taking full advantage of being on top, Conner takes off Cassie's red long sleeved shirt and then removes her bra with ease. While Conner sucks on her neck, Cassie unbuckles his belt. She begins to graze his bulking manhood with her small fingers, which causes the man above her to groan in pleasure. Cassie reaches toward the bed side table and grabs a condom from the drawer. He slides her blue skinny jeans off of her legs leaving her in nothing but pink panties. After removing Conner's jeans, she strokes the bulge inside his black boxers in admiration and longing.

Conner gazes down on Cassie's supple breasts, he licks his lips in anticipation before lunging toward her right breast. Cassie chokes down a pleasurable moan as Conner's tongue swirls around her pink nipple. She pulls down his boxers and while licking her lips, she puts the condom on him. After she's finished, he tends to the other breast as Cassie grips his thick black hair. Cassie feels a familiar pool of heat fill the inside of her belly.

Conner's pace quickens back and forth between each breast, causing Cassie to go over the edge. She lets out a loud moan as she grips the bed sheets surrounding her, white specks cloud her vision. Conner wraps one of Cassie's legs around his neck, he removes her soaked panties before lowering his head down to her wet center to collect her juices. Her moans intensify as he licks her clit, tempting another orgasm.

He pulls back teasingly, which causes Cassie to whimper. "The last time we did this, it took you a lot longer."

She growls lowly before replying, "And whose fault is it that we're out of practice, hm?" She pulls his head down to hers roughly, her bright blue eyes set in a stone cold glare. "Conner I swear to Hera, if your not inside me in the next-." Cassie's cuts herself off, she lets out a pleasurable moan as Conner plunges himself inside her, filling up the empty space inside her core. Although his size was unnaturally large, he fit inside her perfectly, like the last puzzle piece to a puzzle. The next thrust plunges so deep inside her that she arches her back, her breasts bounce up distractingly in Conner's view.

A thin layer of sweat covers both of their bodies as they mold together, Conner's thrusts drive them both close to the edge as he pants heavily in exhaustion. Feeling himself close to climaxing, Conner pulls out slowly and then drives into her one last time. Under their weight and after the added momentum of his thrust, the wooden bed frame under the bed breaks. Cassie lets out a surprise squeak as the previously stable mattress gives out under the two, the bed itself and its occupants collapse on the hard wooden floor.

After a long moment of stunned silence, Conner chuckles humorlessly as he kisses Cassie's cheek. Cassie's shocked expression disappears at the realization.

"We broke the bed Kon..." She murmurs softly as she stares up at the ceiling.

"Its ok, it won't take me long to fix it. What can I say? I was _really_ _happy_ to see you." The smirk on his face melts instantly at the sight of her tears. She turns her head at the touch of his palm against her cheek.

She holds his unoccupied hand in a tight grip as small tears trail down her beautiful face. "Please Kon...don't leave. I can't handle it, I lost you during the Infinite Crisis...and then you came back to me. And then you left me again after the accident, promise me you won't leave again." His heart breaks after listening to how broken her voice sounds.

He holds her tear stained face in his large hands, his fingers tenderly wipe away her tears. He then plants a firm but passionate kiss on her lips.

"I promise you baby, I'm not going anywhere. It was cowardly of me to leave after _everything_ that happened, at the time it felt right...sorting out my feelings. But running away wasn't the answer, I know that now. From now on, where ever you go, I go." Cassie murmurs an "okay" as she sleepily lays her head up against Conner's chest. He chuckles lightly as he pulls the covers over them both, her even breathing lets him know she's asleep. He smiles seeing Cassie's content smile on her sleeping face.

* * *

Kara awakens out of her slumber at the sound of knocking on her patio door. _"What the hell?_ Who knocks on someone's patio door at three o'clock in the morning?" She removes the covers from her body as she gets up out of bed, shivers overwhelm her body as her barefoot feet hit the cool wooden floor combined with the cool air surrounding her bedroom.

She pulls back the red curtains that cover the door, her body jumps back in shock at the sight in front of her. The hooded man on the other side of the door shivers slightly out in the cold night, the rain pours lightly. Against her better judgement, Kara opens the door knowing very well who the man in front of her was. She moves back to her bed to warm up, Jason closes the patio door.

With her mouth set in a hard line, Kara's the first to speak. "What do you want Jason? I was in a meeting with _sleep_."

He tries not to laugh at what he likes to call her "sleepy speech". He encountered it often when they were teenagers and he'd prank call her almost every night. He clears his throat after tapping into his serious side, " I came to apologize."

The sleepiness disappears from Kara as she eyes the man in front of her with curiosity.v


	6. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the most I've written for anything, Woohoo! I don't own "My Immortal" , Evanescence does.

_**-JxK-** _

**Tuesday October 12, 2016**

**East Side Gotham, New York**

**1:30 AM**

A black SUV speeds out of a dark alley way that lead towards a warehouse, its precious stolen cargo secured tightly in the trunk. It leaves behind a dozen of dead bodies, large pools of blood cover the street. Every wound narrowing from gun shot wounds to stab wounds and decapitated body parts. The man in the driver's seat of the SUV smirks under the street lights as it goes from yellow to red. The GPS to the right of him indicates how close he is to his destination.

* * *

**Metropolis, New York**

**Kara and Cassie's apartment**

**1:30 AM**

Kara stares at Jason, her bright blue eyes convey shock and mild surprise. He eyes her bedroom in curiosity, noticing the somewhat tidy living space. He motions towards the wheeled chair near her desktop, "May I pull up a chair. Its gonna be a while...saying what I need to say." She contemplates his request for a moment before nodding her head.

He moves towards the chair and attempts to move it, but stops when he accidentally knocks over a medium sized cardboard box on the desk. The items that were in the box scatter across the floor as Kara hurriedly rushes to clean it up, her eyes widen as she remembers what's in it. Jason's on the floor before she is, he murmurs "I'm sorry" and "it was an accident."

Before she can respond, she notices the realization that hits his face as he looks closely towards the sign on the box, "All Things Jay".

Jason almost regrets coming over, each item on the floor represents a certain memory him and Kara had shared together, he felt he was on a trip down memory lane. Something catches his eye, he reaches in front of him and grasps a diamond studded golden locket. His gruff fingers graze over the engraved design, a 'S' symbol within the intricately engraved bat symbol.

He opens the locket gently, a photograph of him and Kara occupies the bottom half. Bright smiles occupy the couples faces, Jason's arms are wrapped around Kara's waist from behind, his face was snuggled inside her neck. He smiles fondly at the memory. On the night the photo was taken, Jason had convinced Kara to go see the movie Avatar with him at the manor, since Bruce had recently updated the home theatre which allowed them to see the movie before its initial release.

The reason for her hesitation in seeing it was the explicit depiction of the aliens in the movie, which in her opinion was appalling due to the fact that she was an alien herself. But after seeing it, she was surprised that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She even saw herself as being a better Na'vi than the ones in the movie, which amused Jason immensely.

Kara smiles sadly as tears well up in her eyes,"You always said our symbols looked great together. I still remember the day you gave it to me."

_Flashback: The Year 2008_

_Today was Jason's one year anniversary with Kara, and he had the perfect gift for the kryotonian. This years celebration of the New Year partook at Wayne Manor._ _Bruce Wayne had sent out invitations to everyone he knew,_ _only half_ _of the League and their_ _protégé_ _'s were able to make it. Kara had messaged him to let him know that Clark had gotten the invitation, and that it was the perfect_ _way to celebrate their anniversary._

 _She_ _was too good for him, if his life was a chick-flick she'd be the good girl with good grades and high morals and he'd be the isolated, risk taking bad boy. She wasn't the type of girl that wanted gifts or something special. She was happy with what was offered to her, especially when it came to Jason. He'd still pamper her with gifts if he had the money, and she'd gladly except it for the sake of his pride._

 _Although he now had a life where everything was taken care of,_ _he always felt undeserving of that luxury. Growing up the way he did, he always had to_ _lie, cheat, and_ _steal in order to survive. But now that he lived in_ _a huge mansion_ _with a_ _billionaire_ _philanthropist_ _as a step-dad,_ _mentor_ _,_ _and partner;_ _he felt the need to earn everything that was given to him. He felt that he always had something to prove to everyone he knew. He rarely told Kara that he loved her because she just knew, his actions towards her were proof of that._

 _Bruce, his close friends, and most of the Leaguers had accumulated in the large dining room while the young_ _heroes_ _and_ _protégés occupied the dining hall downstairs and the spacious garden outside_ _, which gave Jason extra time to make sure his appearance was spot on for the beautiful girlfriend that was waiting for him. After hours of arguing, Jason was able to compromise with Bruce on his attire for the party. Instead of a full fledged "monkey suit", Jason wore a maroon dress shirt with a black tie that was finished off with a thin black leather jacket to accommodate the top half of his body. The bottom half of his outfit consisted of black jeans that were lined with a black leather belt and black dress shoes._

 _He was in front of the mirror in his walk in closet, adjusting the robin symbolized pin on the black silk tie after he had made sure his shirt was tucked in. His hair wasn't smoothed back the way Dick the "Golden Boy" Grayson always had his for party's and events. Jason usually grew his hair out, but kept it short, casual, and somewhat smooth for tonight's special occasion. His ears were pierced as well, two sterling silver hoops occupied the_ _cartilage_ _in his left ear. A sterling silver_ _20_ _ct. diamond stud had been placed through each of his ear lobes._

 _He had just finished putting on_ _his signature_ _Axe cologne_ _when his phone buzzed from his pocket. He checks his right pocket in his jeans to make sure he had Kara's anniversary gift, then he pulls out his_ _phone. He_ _smiles at the text._

 _'Wally scarfed down the caviare, but he tossed his cookies in a_ _rose_ _bush out in the garden when Artemis told him what they were made of. Alfred's not amused... My knight and shining armor better show up before I get_ _swept_ _up by a_ _**certain** _ _red headed reporter...'_

 _Jason's eyes had widened_ _before_ _rush_ _ing_ _down to the dining hall in hurry, readying himself to pound the_ _teenage_ _reporters_ _face in_ _. Once he was downstairs, he moved through the large crowds of teenagers in search of Kara. After surveying the dining hall, he takes a step towards the garden but stops dead in his tracks after spotting her near the entrance of the garden. Jason's eyes and mouth widen in utter shock at the sight of the blonde beauty._

 _Kara was dressed in cream colored lace dress, the sleeves stopped just below her elbow. Small gaps of skin were shown on the sides, as well as the skin above and below her collarbone, leaving just a tiny bit of cleavage_ _available_ _to the public eye. A_ _visible_ _amount of make-up that consisted of foundation, lip gloss, eye liner, and blush accentuated her facial features._

_Her golden hair was curled and let down, it covered her shoulders and cascaded down her back. A glowing smile brightened her features as she conversed with Cassie, who wore a shimmering blue cocktail dress that stopped just a few inches above her knee's._

_Kara's face lights up as she spots Jason, the color red engulfs her peach colored cheeks at the stunned stare he gives her. Taking that as her cue to go, Cassie sent her friend a knowing smile before meeting up with Conner near the punch bowl._

_Jason strides over to Kara, he envelopes her hand tightly with his own as they roam the garden, the bright moonlight sets the mood. The end up sitting on wooden bench close to a large waterfall that was centered in the middle of the colorful garden. Voices echo off the walls of the manor, signalling the countdown of the New Year to come._

" _10...!"_

" _9...!"_

" _8...!"_

" _Hey...Kara? I have to tell you something," Jason's voice brings Kara her out of her thoughts._

_She turns her head towards him, her eyes widen like saucers at the sight of a black rectangular velvet box centered in the palm of Jason's left hand._

" _Jay, what...?" Jason's alarmed when small tears well up in Kara's eyes._

" _7...!"_

" _6...!"_

" _5...!"_

_Jason opens the velvet box, Kara's tear filled eyes widen at the sight of golden locket. Glimmering clear diamonds cluster the front of the locket, the 'S' symbol blending perfectly with the red bat shaped symbol that outlined the design perfectly. Jason moves closer towards Kara, his hand clutched tightly to hers._

" _4...!"_

" _3...!"_

" _2...!"_

" _Look I know I don't say it enough, okay? And I should, but I got you this locket...and it was customized."_

" _1...!"_

" _I love you Kara, and I-" Small hands grasp the sides of Jason's face as his lips are practically devoured by the lips of the powerful, strong girl in front of him. One of Kara's hands reach behind Jason's neck to grab onto to his hair at the back of his head. His rough, calloused finger tips brush through the kryptonian's golden locks as he deepens the kiss. After a moment of deep lip locking, Kara's the first to pull a way as her and Jason breathe in the air, the loud and obnoxious shouts of the others in the manor echo throughout the garden._

_Kara strokes the wild tuft of hair near Jason's forehead._

" _I Love you too, Jay-Bird...so much."_

Jason sighs as he carefully puts the locket back into the box, with Kara's help he was able to clean the big mess without it being too time consuming. He sits next to Kara on her bed, her hands were folded on top of her criss crossed legs. She glances at the unrecognisable body next to her, she can't help but notice the twin intricately tribal designed desert eagles on each side of his waist. When she glances towards Jason's face, he glances back at her which causes her to look away.

Jason clears his sudden dry throat before speaking, "I know it must've been hard for you when I died...how did you cope? If you don't mind me asking."

Kara swallows thickly before replying, "I just tried to give myself some time to mourn. It was really hard at first, I couldn't really grasp onto what was going on. But when I realized at the time that you were gone and never coming back I..." She pauses as small tears trail down her face, she wipes them away tiredly.

_Flashback: The Year 2009_

_Its been four weeks since the tragic death of Jason Peter Todd. The League and Jason's close friends attended his funeral the following week after his death, the tragedy of one of their own hung over their heads like a rain cloud on a cloudy day. Bruce was stoic as ever, his face was unreadable by the mask he wore out of protection. Dick was an absolute mess, his tear stained and snotty face occupied the crock of Barbara's left shoulder as she held him in her slender arms._

_Artemis was at a loss of words, Jason was like the brother she never had. She loved him like a brother, someone who stood up for her and looked out for her when she was in Gotham. They had a lot in common, with their dead beat dad's and somewhat unstable upbringing's. They told each other everything._

_Roy was speechless as well, and he was quiet during the whole thing except for the heartfelt speech he gave. Jason was his best friend, right hand man, partner, the list goes on. They made a pact that if they ever had **normal** live, they'd start their own auto shop, fix and build cars and motorcycles for a living. Hell, they both were handy when it came to mechanical engineering. Jason proved his value when he stole the tires off of the Batmobile._

_However, Jason's girlfriend of over a year and a half was unexpectedly calm in her position. Everyone knew how strong the "Girl of Steel" was, but they at least expected her to shed a tear for the boy she had loved immensely. Instead, she stared at his coffin, tuning out the speeches everyone had gave during the funeral. She tuned out the 'I'm sorry's' and the 'It'll get easier's' as she walked home in the pouring rain._

_It had rained mostly every week since the funeral. The pouring rain could be heard outside Kara's bed room window, the kryptonian was seated towards the edge of her bed. She had started gathering all of the gifts Jason's gave her, including the stuff that he had absentmindedly left at her house when they dated. Her room wasn't as tidy as it usually was, certain articles of clothing cluttered the floor and her bed was a mess._

_She had worn the same clothes she had slept in the previous night, a light blue t-shirt with red sweatpants. Clark and Lois tried to get her to talk, to release her emotions from captivity, but it was to no avail. They wanted her to do **anything** but lock herself away from the world. When she came home from Jason's funeral, all she did was lock herself in her room most of the time._

_The radio played throughout the room as Kara gathered all of Jason's things, but she stopped dead in her tracks when a certain song played._

" _ **I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**suppressed by all my childish fears.** _

_**And if you have to leave,** _

_**I wish that you would just leave.** _

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here,** _

_**And it won't leave me alone."** _

_Kara's head turns around towards the radio on her desktop, tears well up in her eyes as the suffocating weight of her emotions weigh her down. She struggles to keep it together._

" _ **These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**this pain is just too real.** _

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase."** _

_Kara suddenly feels out of breath as she realizes what surrounds her, what's eating her up inside like a parasite. A small part of her hated Jason. For leaving this life without saying goodbye. For being so stubborn and so determined to finds his birth mother despite the warnings he was given. For leaving people that cared about him and loved him for who he was, the people that were his family. For leaving her behind, the girl he fell in love with too quickly. For forcing her to plan a life without him in it._

" _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.** _

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,** _

_**but you still have all of me.** _

_Finally, the tears come. They start out small but get bigger as the emotional kryptonian becomes angry. She reaches toward he bedside table and grabs a glass photo framed picture of her and Jason on their first date, her wrist flings effortlessly as she hurls it across the room. She rips the covers that her and Jason used to lay on when he came over, she uses her heat vision to burn it to ash. The song continued to play as the fuming blonde continued her assault._

" _ **I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,**_

_**but though your still with me.** _

_**I've been alone all along."** _

_Kara collapses on the on the carpeted floor, she reaches for the picture frame she had broken earlier. She brings it towards her chest as she grips onto tightly, heart wrenching sobs rack throughout her body as Clark busts through the door. Although he was stunned, Clark ignored the mess around him and raced towards his grieving cousin. His strong, bulky arms wrap around the teen aged super heroine as she sobs into his shoulder._

" _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.** _

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,** _

_**but you still have all of me."** _

Jason's hand reaches towards Kara's, he grips onto it tightly as Kara's muscles tense up at the familiar contact. Her mind tells her to pull immediately, but her heart wants this moment between them to last longer. She knew that being with him now...after everything that's happened the past 6 years was only temporary. This moment with the Jason she loved would leave as soon as he put the helmet on, and the vengeful, merciless dead shot Red Hood would take his place.

It was a strange feeling for the kryptonian. She loved the old Jason more than anything, but she couldn't help but be attracted to the new Jason. The Jason that seemed to to be more reckless and unpredictable. She was intrigued with him and wanted to find out more.

Jason pulls his hand away from Kara's after a moment, the loss of warmth startles her. Jason rubs his hands together for a moment before speaking.

"Do you remember the incident that happened over 9 years ago...with Felipe Garzonas?"

Kara's blue eyes widen, she's curious as to why Jason would bring him into this.

"His lost soul possessed me when I came back, he made me do things."

"But why would he-?"

"I didn't push him off the roof Kara. I wanted too kill him. I went against my instincts that one time and... it was just a big fucking mess." Jason sighs in exhaustion, he roughly rubs a hand over his face.

Against Kara's better judgement, she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looks at her, she could see the warmth and love in Jason's blue-green eyes before they go back to their cold and bitter demeanor. He glances towards the small gap of moonlight shining from the the side of the curtain near the sliding glass door.

"I kidnapped the Joker twice. The first time well...lets just say Bruce threw a wrench in the plans I had. The second time went better than the first, except for when "Golden Boy" Grayson showed up and tried to stop me. After at least 45 minutes of all out fighting, I was tired and just wanted it to be over so I shot him in the arm. It was okay though, he got me back with a stab wound to the the thigh. " He laughs in bitter amusement. His laughing turns into an awkward cough after looking the expression Kara gave him.

Kara's concerned gaze pierces through him like a knife to the heart. Hesitantly, she moves her hand towards Jason's hairy cheek, she strokes it softly as those piercing blue eyes of hers pierce his.

"Jason...what did the Joker do to you? What happened?" Jason turns his head away from her, making her frown.

"I'm fine Kara. I don't need a counsellor." The words slip through his mouth before he realizes what he insinuated, the proof of the damage he had caused was shown on Kara's face. His eyes had widened at the realization, the taken aback expression she had shown had switched immediately into a hurt one.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." Jason sighs before raising up the bottom right side of his black muscle t-shirt. Kara's face pales as she observes the scar on his side, the scared area looked as if the skin was cut off.

"After the Joker beat me up, he branded me with a 'J'," He points towards the center of the scar. "After my soul was returned to my body, I roamed the city and sheltered myself in abandoned buildings. I noticed it when I changed my clothes. It was bad enough being in the situation I was in, but to be branded by that fucking maniac I...I couldn't live with it. So I took a hunting knife that I had with me and I cut it out of my skin. Three day's later, I went to change the bandage and I noticed It was completely healed."

Dreadful tears well up in Kara's eyes. The man she loved had suffered enough in his lifetime and unfortunately, there was no guarantee that it would change, not in their line of work. Silence envelopes the room before Kara speaks.

"Why did you reveal your identity to me?"

Jason glances towards the kryptonian, his taken aback expression implores her to clarify her question.

"Why did you tell me who you were when you took me to your safe house? You could've easily dropped me off somewhere, without coming into contact. You didn't do it before, so why did you do it then?"

Jason takes a moment to think about his response. He hadn't contacted her throughout the years he's been alive and stable, which he admits was wrong on his part. But he was so fucking afraid. So afraid that she wouldn't except the new him. He knew she would never be okay with him killing criminals, even if they did deserve it.

Serving justice without killing was the heroic thing to do after all, but Jason was man enough to admit that he wasn't a hero and never would be. He accepted the fact before he took the Red Hood mantle.

After coming up with a decent enough answer, he speaks up.

"I was afraid that you would reject me. Its obvious that you moved on after everything, everyone has. When I came back and found out that Bruce replaced me, it hurt Kara. I mean yeah, I knew it would happen eventually, but to come back and find out that the life you had wasn't yours anymore..." Jason sighs.

"Hell, I don't blame the kid for taking my place, I don't even blame Bruce. I was just hurting and I lashed out. After that, I was afraid that it would happen with you too..." He looks down towards rough calloused hands, these hands has caused so much bloodshed. He didn't regret it, maybe it made him a monster. But was it worth losing his humanity over a cancer like Gotham? It was funny how a man's love for a woman made you re-evaluate your life.

The touch of warm soft hands on his face brings him out of his thought, soft crystalline orbs eye him for a few moments, contemplating on what she should say.

She finally speaks up, "Was I known to you as someone who would judge other's, Jason?"

His eye's widen, his taken aback expression answers her question.

Kara moves her body closer to Jason. "Look, I don't agree with what your doing in Gotham. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up and abandon you Jason. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that no matter what, I'll always be in your life."

They stare into each others eyes, it seems as though they have all the time in the world. Before Jason even knew what he was doing, his lips had intertwined with Kara's. The kryptonian's eyes are as wide as saucers, Jason hands ran trough her smooth golden hair as he pushes her down on the bed. Kara knows she needs to pull away before they start something that they might regret, but the feeling of his surprising warm chapped lips against her soft ones released a certain feeling in her that she hadn't felt in years.

That intoxicating scent of his that smelled of cigarette smoke, gun powder, and Axe cologne made her want more of him. Lust filled in both of their eyes as Jason took off his leather jacket, it effortlessly landed on the ground. His phone had buzzed, but was simply ignored. One of Jason's hands had moved towards Kara's waist, his hand slipped under her shirt and stroked the valley in between Kara's chest. The touch was enough to make Kara snap out of it, Jason stops his movements as he looks into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I can't. I'm not ready for this, especially after everything that's happened."

"Its okay. In all honesty I'm not ready either." Jason stands up and picks his leather jacket up from the ground. He pulls out his phone, 4 missed calls from Mick. Jason knows that he wouldn't call him this much if it wasn't important, so in one swift motion he puts his jacket on. He moves towards the patio door.

"Wait, Jason." He turns around to face Kara, she's still in the bed. She looks up at him apprehensively.

"Can you...stay with me for a little longer. I mean, just because we can't sleep together, it doesn't mean we can't lay together in bed. I...miss being in your arms."

Jason contemplates her request for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. Taking his jacket and boots off, he slides into the bed and wraps the warm covers around them both. Jason's arms envelope Kara as her head settles in the crook of his neck. He sighs before closing his eyes, she's asleep before he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is most likely the last update for this story as well as The Adventures of Kiran and Karah for a little while, especially since I have school coming up in the next week. In the next few chapters there's going to be more action and adventure. If I was going to do a next gen. fanfic with the offspring of each couple in this story, would you read it? BTW there's this really great author called Pootamis who has a story out called A Krypton's Fury, its a great story and is worth the read. Super-Hood shippers UNITE


	7. Back in Action Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know its been a while since I updated, but I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas! Part 2 should be out at least after New Year's, or if we're lucky it'll be out before then. I edited the previous chapters and changed the dates. Happy Holiday's! :)

__

**Wednesday October 19, 2016**

**East Side Gotham, New York**

**2:40 AM**

A blonde haired shadowy figure lands inside an alleyway, the moonlight shines off of her tiger striped mask. She mutters a silent curse as she observes the gory scene in of her. A warehouse stood a few feet away from her, the windows were shattered and bullet shells covered the floor. As she moves closer, she notices a familiar graffiti tag in the middle of the warehouse's driveway. A defined and heavily detailed white skeleton; its defined features were similar to Black Mask's insignia. Its eyes were slanted, two small scythe's surround the top and bottom half of the skeletons head. With a heavy crossbow in her grasp, she walks towards a body, checking for a pulse. An exasperated sigh escapes her throat as she observes the different lacerations and stab wounds on the victims body. She's been tracking the movements of a killer, they called him "Reaper" on the streets; his contracted kills estimated around 350,000.

He was rumored to have an accomplice by the name of Carmine Levinksy, one of the top 5 notorious gang leaders in the west side of Gotham. The man was almost as filthy rich as Bruce Wayne himself, he often hosted charity events around the state of New York, masking his gang and his unknown crimes.

There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that Reaper had been here, that he killed these men. But it didn't make sense. She's seen him in action, his kills weren't sloppy. He killed efficiently, and hid the bodies as he moved to the next kill. Unbeknownst to her, one of the "dead bodies" witnessed her arrival. The man that was a few feet away from her smirked, his boss's plan had been set in motion.

* * *

**Metropolis, New York**

**Kara and Cassie's Apartment**

**10:30 AM**

Kara lets out a loud yawn as she sits up in her bed, she's alarmed slightly as she realizes that the space on the other side of her bed was empty. She turns around and notices a small piece of paper on her bedside table. She reaches for it and opens it, a small smile brightens her features as she reads the somewhat neat handwriting.

" _ **Thanks for the chat last night, you were always easy to talk to. That's one of the reasons I liked you. Sorry I left without saying goodbye. I miss you, I just have a lot of things to sort out. There's a lot you don't know about me. But, maybe we could catch up some time."**_

_**465-7832** _

_**-Jay** _

Kara blushes slightly as she folds the note in half, setting it inside a drawer of her bedside table. Her phone buzzes from the bedside table. She reaches for it and answers it.

"Hey Cas, did you-?"

"I need your help, Conner proposed!" Kara notices the panic and slight excitement laced in Cassie's voice. With the phone close to her ear, she gets out of bed and moves towards her closet. She smiles slightly as she passes the box of Jason's things.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you both love each other. And you've crushed on him since our Young Justice day's. Even all throughout high-school. You followed him like a lost puppy during passing periods, Cassie."

"Well, what did you expect? I was a hormonal naïve teenager. He was the hottest guy in our school, and the team. But that's not the point, I don't think I'm ready. Other than the fact that I'm trying to finish my last year in college, I just got him back Kara. And he thinks everything is okay; like what happened before didn't happen at all. We still have a lot to work through. And us _reconnecting_ last night didn't make things better. I mean, it felt good. Him being insi-"

Kara makes a disgusted face as she looks through each article of clothing, deciding what to wear. "Okay Cassie, I don't need to hear about my best friends sex life. Especially over the phone. Look, just be honest with him, he'll understand. Have you told him about...you know?"

"No, but I'll tell him. So, did anything interesting happen last night?"

"Jason came over. And before you start fangirling, no. Nothing happened, I stopped it before it got out of hand. I don't know, there's this side of him that I haven't seen. But I'm interested and I want to get to know that side."

"Well, it makes sense. You've always had a thing with bad boys. I gotta go, but I'll be back in a few days. Be careful with Jason."

Kara rolls her eyes. "I will, Cas. Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Kara goes to her bathroom to brush her teeth. A few minutes later, she enters her bedroom to grab a set of clothes to bring with her when she takes a shower. Her phone buzzes, as she passes her bed. After unlocking it, she see's a text message. It was a text from Clark.

* * *

**Ontario, Canada**

**Wasaga Beach**

**10:45 AM**

Cassie smiles slightly at the sight a few feet away from her, her fingers twist the engagement ring around her finger on her left hand. Conner was rough housing with Wolf. The energetic super dog had began to chase him as they both ran through the ocean water near the shoreline. Cassie was seated in a light blue lawn chair, she wore a dark blue bikini. She was currently tanning under the shimmering bright sun, her blue eyes were closed under her sunglasses as she drummed lightly on the screen of her IPhone 6 with her fingers. She plugged her earphones into her ear, her head had moved slightly to the rhythmic beat of her pop music. The song she was currently listening to swayed her mind with consuming thoughts of her boyfriend.

Cassie hasn't had the chance to actually _talk_ to Conner about what happened. Yes, he apologized for leaving her. And yes, he confessed and showed how much he loved her. She loved him too. But she needed more time to heal, she needed to take things slow. Her romantic relationship with the half-kryptonian had always been fast paced from the start, maybe they needed to take things slow for once. Their feelings for each other were genuine, real. That and the obvious attraction for one another was what ultimately powered their relationship, the pregnancy scare they went through after he came back from the dead was proof of that.

She felt a sense of nostalgia waking up this morning surrounded by Conner's scent. The intoxicating aroma of chocolate chip pancakes, coffee, bacon, and eggs roused her awake. It was the same breakfast that the half-kryptonian had made for her following the night they slept together when she was just in her late teens, and when Conner was in his early 20's. Cassie's mother was away for the weekend in Italy, searching for an ancient artifact. That week had been particularly busy, so Cassie barely saw Conner for the most part. So she invited him over for a movie night at her place, although the last 30 minutes consisted of intense lip-locking and constant groping.

And although Cassie's jealousy of his shapeshifting ex-girlfriend got out of hand at times throughout their romantic relationship, Conner never held it against her. They'd fight it out and he'd convince her that he was committed to her. Their relationship was tested when Cassie witnessed him kiss M'gann after returning home from college during summer break. The half-amazonian was completely devastated, she would go as far as to not go on missions with him or even visit Mount Justice all together when she was in the states. And when she did go, she'd avoid the half-kryptonian.

But things were not as they seemed to be, M'gann had made the first move before Cassie got there. Feeling guilty, the Martian had confessed to Cassie that she was the one who kissed Conner. It took awhile for Cassie to fully trust Conner, especially when it came to being around the green shape shifter. And in time, Cassie decided to forgive M'gann. Honestly, she felt bad for her. The shapeshifting heroine made a terrible mistake, but it was a mistake none the less. After all, she was Conner's first love. Cassie wasn't planning on being best friends with the positive and at times naïve Martian, but she at least wanted to be civil with her.

With her pale blue eye's open, gazing up to the sunny blue sky. She leans back into her cozy lawn chair, Cassie thinks back to the day when she and Conner shared their first kiss.

_Flashback: The Year 2010_

_**Mount Justice** _

" _Wonder Girl B016." Cassie sighs in slight exhaustion as she enters the cave, she readjusts the book bag hooked over her shoulder as she makes her way to her room. She only had enough time for a quick change, a snack, and at least a half an hour of sparring before training. School had been a pain in the ass the past couple of weeks, it didn't help that her bestfriend was still heavily depressed at the loss of her boyfriend. Jason's death was hard on everyone, especially Bruce. The crime-fighting billionaire had taken extra precautions to ensure the safety of the team, especially when it came to the new additions; including his own protégé. Tim Drake aka Robin._

_The kid knew he had big shoes to fill. He's heard so much about the Robin before him, the good and the bad. But Tim respected Jason and his legacy, and he vowed to honor his memory. After consulting with other members of the league, Bruce designed a ranking system for the member's of Young Justice. From now on, the senior member's of the team each paired up with two rookies. The older members were mentors, they hand picked each mission and held individual training sessions. On the weekends, all of the members would sign up and participate in Super Hero Fight Night._

_Cassie was more than thrilled when Conner picked her and Kara as his mentee's. She had been crushing on the half-kryptonian since she was 13. And now 4 years later, the two had become close friends. It was hard getting through Conner's stoic and quiet nature. But eventually, Conner got used to Cassie's bubbly and outgoing personality. Most of their bonding time occurred in the gym, they were both extremely athletic. And if he had time, he would help her with AP Calculus and AP Physics homework._

_Everything about him intrigued the half-amazonian, and at times she had trouble deciding on what aspect of him she favorited the most._ _The first thing that attracted her were his eye's. Those rough, but beautiful sky blue eyes that held mystery and hidden courage. She had stared into those deep pool's of blue since she first met him. And there were times when he stared back at her when she wasn't looking. But when she was, his curious and observant gaze on her made her incredibly shy._

_She knew about his ex-girlfriend of 3 years, M'gann M'orzz aka Miss Martian. She could tell right away that they had been together when she first met Conner, from the way they acted around each other to the intense stares they both received from each other. The extra information she received from Kara confirmed it, although the female kryptonian could only tell her friend what she knew; which wasn't much. Conner never really talked about M'gann around her, mostly because he had a feeling she already knew that they were together. Only a few of the senior members knew the reason behind their break up, he wanted to keep it that way._

_Cassie rolls her eyes as she passes the gaming room, the sound of button mashing fills her ears along with obnoxious shouts and cheers. Video games had always been a favorite pastime for Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen, the two friends were especially competitive in that category._

_Her movements towards her room stopped abruptly at the sound of whispered shouts, the sounds came from Conner's room. She could hear a females voice; it sounded like M'gann's._

" _I'm tired of fighting with you, Conner. I miss you. I miss_ _ **us**_ _." Cassie feels a sudden wave of nausea overwhelm her. On the verge of a mental breakdown, she silently makes her way to her bedroom door; which was only five doors away. After closing her bedroom door, she tosses her book bag on the floor. Standing in front of her full length mirror beside her dresser, she takes a few deep breaths._

_"Come on Cassie, get a hold of yourself! He's just a stupid guy...a really **hot** stupid guy. Did you really think he was going to choose you? An annoying and naïve girl who follows him around like stalker. Over a girl who's known him all his life, who understands him. Gods, why did I have to fall in love with him of all people!" She sighs as she opens a drawer from her dresser, she pulls out a pair of red and white yoga pants and "W" logoed tank top. _

_"I need to blow off some steam..." After grabbing a pair of Nike's, she quickly changes into her workout clothes. After securing her hair into a neon ponytail holder, she quickly exits her room and makes her way towards the gym. Passing the living room, she runs into Tim near the gym entrance. His dark and messy hair hung over his forehead, his face was nearly drenched in sweat. His red muscle t-shirt clung tightly to his upper body, outlining his abdominal muscles. He greeted the half-amazonian with a warm and slightly nervous smile._

_"Hey Cassie! There's this annual Happy Harbor carnival that open's up this weekend. And I was thinking that if you weren't busy...maybe we could go together? Concession stands, prize booths, food trucks, roller-coasters. I know how much you love roller-coasters!"_

_Cassie's facial expression conveys no emotion, but inside her emotions were in disarray. Throughout her young life, Cassie had never experienced a dilemma like this. Tim was a good guy. The ideal boyfriend, the whole package. Smart, funny, sweet, and charming. Plus he had the physical attraction to back it up. But Conner was a completely different story. Unlike Tim, he was more reserved when it came to expressing his feelings, although he openly expressed his anger and frustration during missions. And he was often hostile and rough around the edges when he'd come across strangers, but having the team around helped him feel a little at ease._

_Although Cassie thought fondly of the young vigilante, and at times she wondered what her friendship with him would be like if she pursued him. Ultimately, her lustful attraction to the half-kryptonian influenced her overall feelings. Besides, she already had plans this weekend._

_She rubs her right shoulder anxiously. "I'd love too Tim, but I promised Kara that we'd have a girls night this weekend. I just figured she'd need a little cheering up, especially since its been a year..." She pauses, a lump forms in the back of her throat. Tim's eyes widened in realization._

_"Oh...that's okay. I understand, tell her I'm here if she ever y'know, needs someone to talk to." Tim sends her another smile before he walks past her. Sighing, Cassie enters the gym._

_She spends the last 25 minutes annihilating the black punching bag near the corner of the large gym. After taking a seat on one of the benches near the weightlifting area, Cassie cracks open her chilled bottle of water. The door of the gym opens as soon as she consumes a portion of the cold beverage, soothing her dry throat. Her eyebrows crease slightly as Conner enters the gym, his eyes land on her for a moment before he makes his way over to her. Feeling shy all of a sudden, Cassie turns her back away from him. She bends over to check and make sure that her shoes were tied. She can hear the loud thuds of the half-kryptonians boots as his tall, muscular form stands behind her._

_Clearing her throat, Cassie turns around to face him. His large arms are crossed over his chest as he stares at the young woman before him, his blank stare makes the half-amazonian slightly uncomfortable. After a few moments, Conner lets out a heavy sigh._

_"We need to talk, Cassie." He sits down next to her._

_"Is this about my form? I've been working on adjusting the position of my arms before throwing punches. Just like you suggested the oth-"_

_"I know you like me, Cassie. Don't lie to me and say you don't. I can tell by the increase of pace in your heartbeat." Cassie's eyes widen in shock, her face pales significantly as her horrified eyes stare into Conner's calm ones. After moments of intense staring, Cassie turns away from him._

_"It doesn't matter. You have a girlfriend." Cassie stands up and attempts to walk away, but a large hand grips onto her wrist; halting any further movements._

_"I don't have a girlfriend." After being coaxed and nudged from Conner, Cassie sits back down. Her thighs slightly rub up against his._

_Sighing, Conner leans forward and turns to face Cassie. "I heard your heartbeat outside my door, when me and M'gann were talking earlier."_

_"Conner, I didn't mean t-"_

_"I told M'gann that we could never be together, not after everything that's happened. I can never look at her the same way that I used to." He reaches for Cassie's hand. "I'm not angry with you, I know you didn't mean to hear our conversation. I could tell by the rhythm of your heartbeat." His hand moves up to Cassie's shoulder, his rough fingers stroked the soft skin there._

_Cassie locks eyes with Conner again, she notes the soft gleam within his sea blue orbs. His gaze was observing, it seemed that he was in deep thought. She also noticed something unfamiliar within his curious gaze, there was adoration. The sudden words that come from his mouth surprise her, his eyes are suddenly filled with a small sliver of mischief._

_"Do you mind if I try something? Its for this experiment I'm working on."_

_"Sure. I mean, it depends on wha-" Cassie's body freezes instantly as she feels a pair lips connect with her very own. After getting over the initial shock, Cassie's lips respond in a slow paced motion. Her arms wrap around Conner's neck as he pulls her into his lap, his tongue rubs up against her bottom lip before he gently bites it. Cassie moans as she parts her lips, granting him access. As Conner's tongue wrestles with Cassie's, he pay's close attention to the half-amazonian's heartbeat. Her heartbeat always fascinated the half-kryptonian, he found himself listening to it at least once a day. He found pleasurable comfort whenever it beated rapidly, especially since his presence was the cause. After what felt like an eternity, the pair's swollen lips parted ways. Cassie gasps for air, her shocked and slightly annoyed eyes glance up at Conner._

_"What the hell was that?" The red hue that consumes the color of her cheeks contradicts the angry tone in her voice._

_"It was a test." Conner's lips formed into a faint smirk, his simple response angered Cassie._

_Cassie hated and loved the way her body responded to Conner, how vulnerable her body was under his touch. The fact that the half-kryptonian even knew how to push her buttons annoyed her immensely. It was obvious that Conner had feelings for her, the rarely shown gleam of adoration in his blue orbs was enough proof._

_Deciding to participate in his little game, Cassie crossed her arms. "What were the results?" Her pale blue eyes held sass and mischief._

_Conner reaches a hand out to stroke Cassie's cheek. "Undetermined. I need more information, more time."_

Cassie removes the ear buds from her ears as Conner walks towards her, Wolf following close behind with a large frisbee in his mouth. Conner grabs a towel from the lawn chair next to Cassie, he attempts to dry off his soaked hair. After adjusting the sunglasses covering his eyes, Conner leans over to place a soft kiss on Cassie's lips. Cassie's the first to pull away, a sigh escapes her lips as she nervously rubs the her arm. Whether she was ready or not, Cassie needed to tell Conner how she felt.

Noticing the sudden change of mood, Conner reaches out and strokes Cassie's cheek. "Is everything okay?"

Cassie sighs again and glances down to her left hand, she stares at the ring for a few moments before gently removing it from her finger. "I'm sorry Kon, I can't marry you. Not yet." Holding the ring in the palm of her hand, she glances up at Conner. His shocked, confused, and hurt expression breaks her heart.

Conner rubs a rough hand down his face. "I don't understand. I thought after last night...I mean I thought it was a step in the right direction."

"It was! I just...I need more time. After everything that's happened...we need to slow down."

Conner turns away from Cassie, his heartbroken expression hardens into an angry one. "So that's it? You're just gonna break up with me? We're just gonna end what we have?"

Cassie reaches for Conner's hand. "No, Conner you're not..." She sighs. "Conner, I love _you_. Not a single person has ever made me _feel_ the way I do when I'm with you. You're the only guy I can picture a future with, the only guy I'd ever want to be my _husband_. But right now, I need time. I have so many things that I want to accomplish, that I want to do. I still have to finish my last year in college, and I still want to study abroad in Rome for my archaeology class. I want to travel and explore the world."

Setting the engagement ring in her lap, Cassie gathers each one of Conner's large hands and holds onto them with her own hands.

"But, I also need time to heal. I know you had your reasons for leaving after what happened with Luthor, but it still hurt me when you left. It made me question your love for me. I constantly asked myself if you'd rather walk away and destroy what we have after everything we've been through, than to _stay_ and _fight_ through whatever issues we had." Tears well up in Cassie's eyes as she turns away from Conner.

Conner's eyes soften in regret, the sight of Cassie's tears sends a painful sting to his heart. He never meant to hurt Cassie, he loved her more than anyone in his entire life. He felt responsible for hurting her 2 years ago, even though it wasn't really his fault. He thought that leaving her was the best thing to do, especially when it came to her protection. But what he did was selfish, and it ended up causing more damage.

"Cassie, I can't tell you how sorry I 'am. I love you, and I shouldn't have left. _I_ should've came to you. And I know saying this doesn't mean much, but I'm not giving up on us, okay? I'll do whatever I have to do to fix this." He leans in to kiss the tip of Cassie's nose, stroking her cheek in the process.

Cassie wraps her boyfriend in a tight embrace, her arms cling to the half-kryptonian's neck. She gently strokes the exposed, taut skin of Conner's back and chest. Her face snuggles into the side of Conner's neck. After a moment, Cassie pulls away. She picks up the ring and gently holds it in her hand.

"Y'know, even though we aren't engaged yet, it doesn't mean I can't hold onto it for safekeeping. Maybe I can attach it to a chain and wear it around my neck, to fend off the male predators." Cassie jokes with a smirk on her face.

"And if they don't take the hint, I can _persuade_ them to back off." Conner smashes his fists together with a devilish smirk on his clean shaven face.

Cassie's face lights up in realization. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Cassie unlocks her IPhone. After a few moments, she places the phone in Conner's lap.

"Cassie, what is this?" A video pops up on the screen, Cassie taps the play button on the screen.

Conner narrows his eyes as the video starts, he spots Lex Luthor with a microphone in his hand. His form was seated in a wheelchair. He was surrounded by a crowd of people, the bright lights of camera's flashed near the sidelines. A low growl from Wolf reverberates beneath the lawn chair at the sound of Luthor's voice.

_"I'm sure that all of you are aware of the incident that occurred over a year ago. The destruction and property damage of Lex Corp, the all-out war with the Justice League in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island; my paralysis. Many of you blame Super Boy, some of you may even see him as a monster. He appears to have caused this tragic moment in history. But I assure you, that is not the case. A man by the name of Ezekiel Warren is the one who caused it. You know him as the head scientist at LexCorp, Dr. Warren." The revelation shocks the public, loud gasps reverberate throughout the large crowd of people. Loud, shocked outbursts mixed in with the paparazzi's questions._

_With a raised hand from the handicapped billionaire, the people quite down._

_"You may be wondering why I'd be vouching for a man who alienates himself with Superman, a man that I do not trust. Well the answer is simple, I believe that Super Boy has been dealt with an act of injustice. That morning of the incident, the young hero had volunteered for one of LexCorp's experiments in one of our Advance Research Laboratories. The experiment involved the exposing of certain chemicals, Dr. Warren told me that those chemicals would not have an effect on him. He lied to me, the chemicals that were exposed to Super Boy caused a severe mutation within his immune system, which altered his train of thought during the incident. By exposing Super Boy to those chemicals without my authorization, Dr. Warren caused a violent rampage. After Super Boy escaped the laboratories, I fired Dr. Warren and he was arrested. I hope this revelation makes each and everyone of you feel a sense of security, knowing that the man who caused this tragedy will never set foot outside of his jail cell. Have a good day." With the protection of his bodyguards, Luthor rolls away in his wheelchair amidst the encore of rambunctious shouts from the public._

After the video ends, Conner stares off into space. His head faced the vibrant blue of the ocean, his facial expression was unreadable. Cassie reaches out to the taut, tense skin on the back of Conner's hand. She strokes it soothingly with her soft fingers.

"Conner..."

"He's planning something. Whatever it is, it isn't good. We need to get back to Metropolis as soon as possible." Conner replies in a firm tone, his eyes harden in determination. His hand reaches down to pet Wolf on the head, the snow white canine licks his owner in reassurance.

* * *

**Gotham, New York**

**Westside of Gotham**

**Red Hood's Main Base of Operations**

**2:30 PM**

"Let me get this straight. Last night, some guy cosplaying as the Grim Reaper infiltrated the East Wing Base and slaughtered all of _my_ men? And in the process, managed to steal a bunch of crates filled with fear toxin, a shit load of guns and ammo, and a hefty amount of kryptonite?" Jason was dressed in his Red Hood attire, his helmet was secured tightly in the crook of his elbow. His menacing figure stood rigid near the large desk in the middle of the office. He scowled as he shook his head in irritation.

Mick was seated behind the desk, his deep blue eyes scanned over the computer in front of him. Blood stains covered sleeves of his shirt and his hands were still a significant shade of red. With the assistance of the rest of the gang, he was able to carefully but hurriedly dispose of the bodies. Mick hated the smell of blood, he even hated the way it stained his skin. They found one of the members alive, he apparently faked his death. After he freshened up, he told Mick everything he witnessed.

He witnessed and caused a lot of blood shed during his time in the Marine Corps, some of which he regretted. He was given orders and at the time he did what he had to do, he thought he was doing the right things. But he soon realized the truth. Protecting the United States, protecting his family, was more significant than preventing the deaths of innocent lives in the process. Deep down he knew this, even believed it. But he still tried to do both. This was part of the reason he faked his own death and went AWOL during his 6 year term in Iraq.

The other, more meaningful reason was his daughter Madilynn. His wife Vanessa...was killed in a car crash. The brutal impact of the crash sent the other driver into a coma. Mick was devastated at the news, he knew he had to get back home. Madilynn suffered from her mothers death alone. Her Aunt Stephanie, Mick's flamboyant little sister, welcomed her into her home in Seattle with open arms. Her abusive boyfriend Ryan wasn't fond of the idea, but Stephanie wasn't willing to abandon her niece. She owed her older brother everything, he raised her as his own when she was only 11 years old. Their single father died on the battlefield. Stephanie would protect Madilynn with her life.

After his "death", Mick went into hiding. Months after, he disguised himself to blend into each society he came across. He made a few friends along the way, they helped him as best as they could. There were times when he had no choice but to kill, but the thought of his daughter kept his mind at ease. When he arrived in the U.S, he researched on his daughter's whereabouts. When he found her at his sister's place, he was shocked to find his sister with a black eye. Mick ended up beating Ryan into a bloody pulp, he threatened the drunk bastard before shoving him out the door. Finding out that his sister was pregnant, he took care of her for a few day's before disappearing with Madilynn.

Jason kept his eyes on Mick as he continuously searched the computer. Mick's blue eyes light up suddenly as he turns to Jason, both of his index fingers pointed towards the screen.

"I found some of the footage from last night, but its set during 2:40. But the cameras were disconnected around 10 minutes before the murders, which occurred during the 2:30 time frame." He turns the computer so that Jason could see the screen. Pressing the play button, Mick leans back into the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jason eyes the screen in observation as he watches the footage. His eyes narrow in suspicion as a masked figure comes into view, a sense of familiarity settled into the pit of his stomach as he pays close attention to the figures movements. Recognizing the crossbow and the blonde tresses of hair, Jason's face pales in utter shock. Realization hits him like a semi truck when the camera focuses on the figures face. The sight of her cold, stormy gray orbs sends his brain into calibration. Jason starts pacing in front of the desk, which catches the attention of Mick, who pauses the footage.

"You alright, Boss Man?" Micks eyes narrow in concern.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Jason's fingers grip his hair in frustration.

This had to be a setup. Jason knew her, Artemis Crock was one of the first real friends he ever made. She was like an older sister to him. She pulled off a tough front, but Jason was one of few who knew who she really was inside. Other than Roy, Artemis was the only one who understood the dark side of Jason's personality. Jason never reached out to her since his death, but he has been keeping an eye on her the past few years. He heard about the apparent death of her boyfriend Wally West aka Kid Flash, he assumed that was one of the reasons that Artemis became cold. She seemed and looked different, but Jason didn't believe for a second that she was behind this. He had to see her.

Mick's eyes widen slightly in realization, his gaze darts back and forth between the screen and Jason. "You know her..."

"Yeah..." Jason sighs, rubbing a rough hand over his face.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Mick jokes with a heavy chuckle, Jason face palms as he shakes his head.

After a few moments of silence, Mick speaks up.

"Look man, this your call. I'll stand with you no matter what you decide to do."

"I'll handle her. In the meantime I need you to hold down the fort, keep an eye out and make sure that everyone's on the same page."

Jason points to the computer. "Did you check to see if there were any files left in the system at the East Wing?" He hoped that at least the files weren't ransacked, especially one file in particular.

Mick sighs. "There's nothing in the drive. Anything on that computer was either destroyed or stolen. It's a good thing we didn't have any significant files at the East Wing. If we did, all of our secrets would be exposed and exploited right about now."

Jason's face pales suddenly in realization, he did leave a file at the East Wing. A very significant file, a file filled with information on the Batman. Everything from notes to locations and the names of every person he's associated with, but the identity of the Dark Knight himself hit the jackpot. He created the file after Bruce stopped him from killing the joker. The East Wing was where Jason started as the Red Hood, the warehouse was his first base of operations. Although the file was heavily encrypted with firewalls and a fairly long password, the thought of a file like this being in the hands of the enemy worried Jason. He might as well have killed Bruce himself. He needed to find that file.

Jason knew that he would of found out about this sooner if he had answered his phone last night. Although he enjoyed reconciling with Kara last night, he needed to focus on his goal. He didn't want to bring Kara into his life if she wasn't going to be his main priority, but it was too late. Apparently, life had other plans.

"I should've been here when you called..." Jason runs a rough hand through his dark, discolored hair.

"Don't sweat it man, there's nothing you could've done. By the time I called it had already happened."

The sudden sound of a cell phone ringing interrupts their conversation. Mick answers it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Morales...WHAT?!" Mick sighs as he runs a hand over his face and through his hair in exhaustion.

Jason glances over to him, he could hear a female voice through the cell phone. After a few moments, Mick hangs up and slams a hand on the table.

"That was the headmaster of Gotham Academy, Maddie got into a fight. She's suspended for the rest of the week, she'll be serving detention after she gets back for the next two months. I have to pick her up." Mick shakes his head.

"I can pick her up, I was gonna head out anyway." Jason walks up to the door.

"Thanks man..."

**Gotham Academy**

**Parking Lot**

**3:30**

"It wasn't even my fault. Chloe hit me first, busted my lip. She tried to hit me again, but I grabbed her arm and socked her with a right hook. Her mindless minions just stood there and watched." Madilynn crosses her arms.

Chloe Prescott is the great niece of Headmaster Hammer, her wealth and status made her extremely popular at the academy. She enjoyed messing with the lower class students, particularly Madilynn. Chloe hated Madilynn because she was different, she wanted to exploit that.

Jason glares at the teenager from the drivers seat. "The only reason she hit you in the first place was because you called her a "Cock-Smoker."

The teenager smirks. "True, but that wasn't the only reason. She thinks she can break and manipulate me, I had to prove her wrong. She didn't even get punished."

Jason sighs. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. But you have to control that nasty attitude of yours. Your dad and I pay a lot of money to keep you in this school."

"You mean the money you steal from criminals during patrol? I can help."

"No, kid. We talked about this. Its too dangerous." Jason shakes his head.

"Come on, Jason! I want to help you guys! You can teach me, I can be your ass-kick'n trustworthy partner. You were my age when you started. Besides, like it or not, I've been exposed to a lot of bad things. I can handle the responsibility."

Madilynn's hopeful expression breaks Jason's heart. The kid was literally a female copy of himself. Except she was a lot more responsible, especially after everything she's been through.

Sighing, Jason rubs a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to your dad in the morning, see what he thinks. But in the meantime, I want you to focus on school. Keep your grades up, stay out of trouble, and _maybe_ I can start training you next summer."

Madilynn shouts in excitement as she thrusts her arm back, she murmurs a soft "Yes".

Jason chuckles lightly at the girls actions, his arms circle around the wheel of the Jeep as he starts the car. "Your dad and I won't be back until after midnight, you can order take out."

Buckling her seatbelt, Madilynn glances away from their parking spot. Her stormy gray eyes land on a nearby figure, he was walking towards a parked limousine. The figure stood at roughly 5'8, his body was lean and muscular under his uniform. He had dark, spikey hair that blew slightly with the wind. His eyes find Madilynn's as he opens the side door of the black limousine, forest green orbs meet stormy gray orbs. His face was unreadable, but Madilynn could visibly see the curiosity laced within his eyes. After a few moments, the teenaged figure slides into the expensive vehicle. As the limo drives off, Madilynn eyes the large, golden "W" on the back window.

**Eastside of Gotham**

**Artemis' Apartment**

**8:30 PM**

The hooded figure slings her heavy green duffel bag over her shoulder as she fumbles with her apartment key. After a few moments, she inserts the key and opens the door in swift movement. Sighing in exhaustion, she closes the door. After making sure the door was locked, she turns around and freezes in her spot. The lights were on in the small living room, the window on the left side of the room was cracked open. The source of her utter shock stood in the right corner of the small room. A tall red headed figure stood in front of a large investigation board. His hands roamed the desk in unmeasurable speed, scattering the papers everywhere; his head was bent down. The sudden sound of a duffel bag colliding with the wooden boards of the floor and another sigh fills the air, prompting the red headed figure to turn around.

"What are you doing here, Wally?"

The cold and distant tone of her voice shatters the speedsters heart into tiny pieces.

He turns around swiftly, a large handful of papers were lifted into the air as he raised his hand. "I came home from work early, brought food. You weren't answering your phone, so I called Zatanna to find out if you checked in for another mission. She told me that she didn't see you today, so I came here..." He pauses.

"What is this?" Wally holds the wad of papers out in front of him, a picture of a hooded figure with heavily detailed skull mask was blended in with the rest of the papers. His forest green eyes were laced with confusion and pain as he stared into the stormy gray eyes of the woman he loved.

Artemis crosses her arms over her chest, her face conveyed no emotion. She was a mess emotionally, but she couldn't express it. She made a choice, she couldn't back out of it now. She wouldn't allow herself to break down, she had to stay strong. After everything she's been through...she couldn't go back.

"It's a criminal I'm tracking down, he calls himself Reaper."

Wally stares at her for a moment in suspicion. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She blinks, responding with no hesitation."It slipped my mind."

"Oh, come on Artemis! Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Softening her eyes, she looks away. Sighing, Wally places the papers that were in his hand back on the desk. He's standing in front of her within walking five steps, his warm hand reaches for Artemis' wrist. She flinches slightly as his fingers stroke the back of her hand. He frowns slightly as she gently slips away from his grip, walking towards another duffel bag by the couch. She bends down and unzips the bag, pulling out a dozen of arrows and two loaded hand guns.

"I can't help you if you won't let me, Artemis."

"I don't need your help, I never asked for it in the first place." Artemis grabs the green duffel bag by the door and sets it next to the one near the couch. Pulling out her crossbow from the green bag, she places an arrow in the crossbow. After placing the rest of her arrows in the quiver of the crossbow, she stands up and removes her hoodie; revealing lightweight armor underneath. Her arms were covered, her body was blended in with the colors black and orange. The color scheme mimicked a tiger.

Wally moves closer, his eyes convey concern. "Talk to me Arty, tell me what's going on." His pleading voice strained with heavy desperation.

After a moment of silence and zero eye contact from Artemis, he sighs.

"I can't keep doing this Artemis. _We_ can't keep doing this Artemis. I love you, and it scares me that your too far from my reach. I want to fix this, but I can't do it by myself."

"You can't fix something that's already broken, Wally. It's too late." Artemis re-ties her hair into a ponytail.

"Artemis..."

"I can't go back Wally." She places the two handguns inside the gun holsters around her waist.

"We don't have to. We can start over. I can't live without you, and I know you feel the same." Wally reaches for Artemis again.

She shoves his hand away as she picks up her loaded crossbow.

"It doesn't matter!" She glares at him, camouflaging any emotions she felt during this conversation. "You don't get it, do you? _I_ can't go back. I can't be the happy and laidback girl I was when I was with you! The girl who let herself feel. That girl died the night Jason..." She pauses, choking up slightly as she tries to catch her breath. "And then _you_ disappeared, and my m-" She stops herself from speaking further, tears well up in her eyelids. Grabbing her mask, she walks away from Wally in an attempt to hide her vulnerable state.

It was sad that Artemis felt the need to hide from the man she loved, the man who taught her how to relax and be carefree. Wally gave her hope for a better life, she planned her future with him. Maybe it was naïve of Artemis to think that she could escape her past, to truly believe that she could live a happy and decent life instead of fulfilling the destiny her villainous father had planned for her. Her parents were villains after all.

Artemis' hand grasp's the handle of the nearby window, a pained voice momentarily stops her from opening the window.

"I can't do this anymore. If you climb out that window, I can't guarantee that I'll be here when you get back." Hot tears roll down the speedsters freckled face.

An unshed tear rolls down Artemis' face as she squeezes her eyes shut. Opening her red rimmed eyes, she ignores the burning hot ache in her heart as she opens the window.

A silent sniffle escaped from the vigilante as she exits the apartment.

**Abandoned Apartment Building Rooftop**

**9:00**

The cold, steady drops of rain shock the skin of Tigress's scalp as she observes the city lights from afar, her slim legs dangle over the spacious rooftop. She tilts her head upwards and closes her eyes, relishing in the cool calmness and the steady beat of the rain pouring over her. Her head straightens at the noise of nearby footsteps, the fit muscles in her body tense up. With her reflexes kicking in, she turns around swiftly with her crossbow over her arm. Her lethal weapon points towards a tall figure, her eyes narrow behind the dark lenses in her mask as she eyes the red bat shaped symbol on his chest. His smooth, red helmet glinted under the pale light of the sky as he lifts up a desert eagle, aiming it at her.


End file.
